Episode 1973 (16th May 1995)
Plot Biff is still trying to convince Luke that Tina should have an abortion, but Luke is adamant that he wants the baby. Frank and Dave laugh at Seth's reaction to the stripper. Frank asks Dave to go to Hotten and pick up some details of investment properties for the estate. He warns Dave not to look too eager as the prices will go up. Jessica is still frightened to stay in the house on her own. Terry has got a hangover after the sportsman's dinner. Scott tries to fix Roy up with Kelly. Viv is suspicious when Vic pays for her to go to The Woolpack at lunchtime. Jessica begins to doubt her sanity when she hears a noise in the house and picks up a knife - it's only Tina. Alan decides to allow Eric back into The Woolpack. It is all part of his scheme to get revenge on Eric. The Sugdens are packed and ready for their holiday in Spain. Vic and Terry are plotting to host a stripper night. They do not want to arouse the suspicions of the women so Terry decides to pretend that he is giving a talk on his rugby league career. Vic agrees that this will be boring enough to put the women off the scent. Dave shows Kathy an ideal location for her tearoom idea - a property he should be viewing for Frank. Kathy realises that Dave is serious about her and they kiss. The Sugdens set off on their holiday. Ned is looking forward to running the farm. Chris is hurt when he sees Kathy kissing Dave. Alan calls to see Eric and asks him to call in at The Woolpack. He gives Eric a cheque for £1,000, part of the money he owes him, and they shake hands. Nellie cries as she looks at a photograph of Tina. Zak tries to comfort her, but she is not interested and tears up the photo. Vic casually mentions to Viv that he will be out on Thursday at Terry's talk. Ned is interested when Terry tells him that he wouldn't let Frank have a ticket with his dodgy heart. The Windsors are amused when Kelly dresses up for Roy. All the men in the village have suddenly developed an interest in Terry's rugby career - much to the puzzlement of the women. Zak turns up at Hawkins Cottage and asks to see Tina on her own. He pleads with her to come home, but she shuns him and asks him to leave. Cast Regular cast *Luke McAllister - Noah Huntley *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Jessica McAllister - Camilla Power *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Britt Woods - Michelle Holmes *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Nellie Dingle - Sandra Gough *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell (credited as 'Zac Dingle') *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Donna Windsor - Sophie Jeffrey Guest cast None. Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes